


I came for you now

by ElDiablito_SF



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Humor, M/M, Ridiculous Assholes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF
Summary: James and Thomas find themselves in a scrape.





	I came for you now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jauneclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jauneclair/gifts).



> This fills a Tumblr prompt for which I am too lazy to come up with an actual title so here we all are! The prompt was "I came for you now" for Silverflinthamilton, btw XD

The building was enveloped in smoke. A ball from a musket splintered the windowpane, causing James to duck and pull his own arm in. He was running out of bullets himself. 

“That’s the last of them,” Thomas whispered, pushing a loaded pistol across the floor.

“Hang on to it!” James hissed in reply.

“You’re a better shot than I am.”

“This isn’t the time for pragmatisms!” James kicked the pistol back over to where Thomas leaned against the opposite wall.

Thomas laughed and picked up the loaded weapon, hanging his head against it. “We’re going to die in here.”

“It’s me they want,” James growled, taking one more aim out the broken window and sending a redcoat to his maker. “I will surrender - you’ll walk out of here safe and sound. We will both live. For now.”

“What makes you think I would agree to this so-called ‘plan’ of yours?” The pistol slid along the floor back towards James. “Pick that up and shoot someone already!”

“Thomas…”

“Don’t spend the last moments of our lives arguing with me, I beg.” Thomas coughed, waving away the smoke with a futile motion of his arm. 

“We can fight our way out,” James suggested weakly, his fingers clenching around the butt of his pistol. 

“If you’re going to do something, do it before the house burns down?” Thomas smiled in response to James’ exasperated look. “It was merely a suggestion. You’re the tactician here. By all means, keep scowling. Perhaps you can scorn them to death.”

Something heavy impacted against the back wall and James threw himself across the room to cover Thomas with his own body just as an explosion rocked the building. When the smoke began to clear, James observed a man-sized breach in the back wall. And standing just outside the man-sized breach, a man. A man with a crutch. A ghostly vision, a haunting.

“Silver?”

“Don’t just sit there, let’s go!” The man in the smoke gestured for them to follow him and James scrambled to his feet, pulling Thomas up along with him. “Can you ride together?” Silver asked. “I only brought one horse.”

“Well, that was rude,” Thomas pointed out.

“It was either bring two horses or the explosives!”

“I’m happy to share with James,” Thomas shrugged as more bullets flew past them.

“Your timing was always shit!” James shouted, leaping in the saddle and pulling Thomas behind him, while Silver remounted and fired his own pistol off at the enemy.

“My timing is impeccable, fuck you!” 

James preferred putting their horse to a gallop and saving the rest of the argument until they reached safety. Which, surprisingly, they did about half an hour later when they had arrived at what looked to be an abandoned fishing village with a nearby windmill which also appeared to have been half-burned.

“You could’ve come for us at Oglethorpe’s plantation!” Flint spat at Silver as they pulled their horses up.

“Well,” Silver dismounted, swinging his one leg over and landing with the same bravado that James had personally trained into him during those weeks on Maroon Island. “I came for you now.” He took a few steps towards the other two men who still sat astride their shared stallion. “Does your Lord need assistance dismounting?” Silver asked with a crooked grin, leaning against his crutch. 

“Such presumption!” Thomas sneered down his nose and hopped out of the saddle. “You must be Long John Silver.”

“So I’ve been told,” Silver shrugged, extending his hand. “And you must be very relieved to make my acquaintance.”

“I suppose I owe you a debt of gratitude,” Thomas conceded, shaking the man’s extended hand. “Two now,” he added, casting a look towards James, who remained stubbornly astride the horse.

“Don’t fall for his charms, Thomas,” James scowled. “It’s a game he likes to play. He gets off on saving my life, so that then he can hold it in his hands.”

“Unkind and unfair,” Silver protested. “I only keep saving your life because the alternative is unthinkable to me.”

Thomas pressed his hand to his heart and looked up at James expectedly.

“How did you even find us when you did?” James frowned, finally dismounting in turn.

“I had come here to purchase your freedom, when I found out you had singlehandedly slaughtered half the plantation and left Oglethorpe holding his own cock. Figuratively.”

“It was magnificent,” Thomas practically purred with pleasure. “You should have seen him, Mr. Silver. Well… I’m sure you’ve seen enough of him in your day.”

“That’s… debatable,” Silver replied with a light blush. “Anyways, I was told the cavalry was after you, so I just followed them while they hunted you down. I was sure even as sly as you are, you weren’t going to be able to outrun them for long on unfamiliar terrain.”

“Do try and sound less gleeful about it,” James squinted at Silver.

“Well, I can certainly see the attraction,” Thomas offered with pensive look. “You make a very striking pair.”

“I… what…” James opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

“Shut up, Hamilton,” Silver muttered hiding behind the veil of his own hair.

James found sufficient indignation for proper words. “Don’t talk to him like that!” 

“Boys, boys,” Thomas sighed, putting a hand upon one of their shoulders each. “Let us take a moment. We are all alive. For now, as you said, love,” he smiled at James. “And we are all together. And you are both… very handsome men.”

“Thomas!”

“Jesus!”

“And I for one,” Thomas continued, undeterred, squeezing their shoulders gently, “really look forward to seeing what the rest of this day will bring.”

Silver’s shoulders sagged. “Oh god, what will this day bring?” His eyes pleaded for mercy.

James sighed and looked at Thomas askance. “Come, Silver, show me what kind of fortifications we can make us of here. What preparations have you made?”

“Haha, preparations? That’s what _you’re_ here for. My part of the plan ended with rescuing your ungrateful ass!”

“This has always been the extent of your foresight,” James shot back.

“Oh, blissful flirting,” Thomas clapped his hands in glee.

“Look, I get that you’re still pissed at me…” Silver was saying as Thomas reclined against a rock and propped his head up, admiring the view. “And how are _you_ helping, Hamilton?” Silver pointed back.

“I’m supervising,” Thomas shrugged and made a sweeping gesture with his hand. “Continue.”

“Uh… yes, yes, I’m _sorry_ that seeing you brings up some emotions for me, _Silver_!”

“Jesus, you don’t have to say my name like it’s an insult!”

“ _Why_ did you even come back us?” James growled at Silver.

“I came back for _you_ , you fucker! He is just… extra!”

“ _Soooo_ extra,” Thomas nodded in agreement. “Surplus dicks is the current situation, yes quite.”

“I’m glad one of you is enjoying yourself,” Silver snorted and shifted around on his crutch, suddenly very aware of the tightness of his breeches.

“That’s my point,” Thomas offered. “Enjoyment can be had by all.” He looked over at James, “Isn’t that right, love? I mean, he _did_ come for you. And, I’m sure he would again.”

Silver lifted both his eyebrows at James. 

“Did you at least bring rum?” James asked weakly.

Silver beamed. “Actually, I did!” James thought that if Silver had a tail, he’d most certainly be wagging it at him at this moment.

“Well, you might be redeemable after all,” James shrugged and headed towards an abandoned fishing hut. “Come on, Silver.”

“Come on, Hamilton,” Silver threw over his shoulder.

Thomas rose smiling from the ground and walked over to search the saddlebags of Silver’s horse. “Come on, rum,” he whispered, rather pleased with himself.


End file.
